High voltage/high current air break switches typically include an elongated conductive contact or “blade” that is locked or otherwise secured to a distal electrical terminal during operation to ensure that the components remain in contact. Relatively large forces must be established and overcome to move the blade into a locking position to assure a stable conductive connection.
In a conventional air break electric switch, as described below, a load interrupter is located in series with the switch. The load interrupter helps to prevent electrical arcing at the terminal contacts, is usually located adjacent the switch, and must be operated prior to the bringing into or out of, of contact between the blade and its distal electric terminal This adds to the space needs of the frame that supports the switch, and increases the complexity of the switch and load interrupter operation.
There is therefore a need to simplify the overall construction of the switch and load interrupter assembly, as well as a need to reduce the space needed by the assembly. There is also a need to reduce the complexity of the operation of the assembly.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved air break switch that addresses one or more of the above drawbacks of previous switch designs.